Percy Jackson and The Odyssey
by TheMuffinMan6969
Summary: Perseus Jackson, the god of Time, Power, Space, Mind, Reality and the Soul, older brother of the chosen one AKA Theseus Jackson, has gone missing. He was cursed by Kronos, and seemed to have faded. This was not the case. Instead, Percy is hired by Chaos himself to raise an army of some of the most powerful warriors in history to defeat Gaea. Only problem is, he has to survive time.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **A new story! I've had a massive brainfart for both Viva La Vida and TITLIW so I won't be working on those until I get ideas. This one has a lot of canon changes. First of all, Percy has a little brother. Poseidon liked Sally so much that he came back for more. Still, his little brother Theseus Odysseus Jackson is the child of the prophecy. The reason for this being that Percy was made immortal after his achievements (Retrieving the Master Bolt, Surviving the Sea of Monsters, Lifting the Sky for Artemis, As well as killing like every monster at least once.) Theseus also went on these quests but he denied godhood. Also gonna add a bit of a marvel reference with the Infinity Stones, but not the infinity stones.**

 **Pertemis and Theseus/Bianca (who didn't die because she never became a hunter, therefore Phoebe went and died instead.)**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own PJO. Rick Riordan does.**

Prologue.

 _-16 years previous.-_

 **Perseus P.O.V.**

"Perseus, meet your little brother, Theseus Odysseus Jackson." My mothers comforting voice soothed me as she held out a light blue bundle in her arms. My Father and the man who came with him that looked a lot like me looked on, smiling. Curious, I looked at the bundle.

It was some sort of little person, but it was very ugly. It was bright pink, and it's face was scrunched up as it slept, as if it was trying it's hardest not to have an accident all over the blanket.

Still, despite the hideous creature's looks, I couldn't help but stare at the strange thing. My mom said that the thing was my little brother, but that couldn't be right, the thing looked nothing like me. It had no hair, no teeth and it was so small.

"Do you want to hold him, Percy?" My mother asked me. I looked up at her, asking if she was serious. Why would I want to hold such a disgusting creature? My mother sensed what was bothering me and sighed. "Percy, it is a human, he is your brother. He will start to look better in a few days at most. Then, you'll think he is most beautiful creature in the world.

I looked back at the bundle she called Theseus. I reached out for it, and she handed my brother to me. I touched the thing on the cheek, and it stirred. I found this rather cute, and pulled it closer to my chest.

"Feeseis Odisus Jack- Sun."

 _-A few weeks later.-_

Mother was right. As the days wore on, I became rather attached to the new member of our family. It was kind of uncomfortable at first, with us sharing a room since our apartment was pretty small, but I quickly grew used to it. I soon found that my younger sibling _was_ rather cute.

A cry woke me up from my dreams, and I shot up in my bed. The cry was coming from the right of the room, where my little brother lay in his cot. Not wanting him to wake up our mother, seeing as she had work tomorrow, I got and walked over before shushing the crying infant.

It didn't do much, of course. It only made him cry louder. I tried covering his mouth with my hand, but he just slapped it away and squealed even louder. If he kept this up, our mother wouldn't get a moment's sleep.

I picked up one of my teddies and brought it back over to the cot, before stuffing it in. I thought I had done it for a second, as all noise ceased, but then the baby could just barely be seen thrashing around underneath the oversized teddy. I panicked, mother would be rather made if she found out I had suffocated my brother with a giant bear.

I pulled the bear out, and Theseus let out a giant scream at seeing the bear. It was honestly a miracle that our mother hadn't woken up yet. I tried thinking of a way to put dear Theseus to sleep literally instead of metaphorically. Then, a light bulb flashed inside my head.

A lullabye! It always worked on him, but then again, mother always did it, and I was terrible at singing. Still, it was my best shot, so I went for it. I tried thinking of a song, but nothing came to mind. Mother never really sang to me, I didn't find it as calming as my brother. Instead, she found it easier to just forcefully shut my eyelids and walk out of the room. Yes, that actually worked. Do not judge my two year old self.

I pulled out one of the books that mother kept for Theseus, it was one on Nursery Rhymes. Surprisingly, I could read pretty well for my age. My Kindergarten teachers always praised mother for teaching me so early. Neither of us had a clue what they were talking about. Mother never taught me, I just picked up on it.

I opened to a random page and started reading/singing.

 _Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

 _Percy's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

 _And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

 _Percy's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

 _-11 Years Later-_

I walked through the school, looking for my brother. I cursed under my breath, that little maniac was always getting into trouble. I had asked around, and he had no detentions, so I had no idea where the could be.

I rounded a corner, and heard whimpering coming from behind the next corner. I walked up to it, and what I found shocked me. Theseus lay in a fetal position against the wall, as three huge kids that looked to be about 13 or 14 surrounded him.

"Where's the money, Jackson!" The one in the middle shouted, as the guy to his right kicked Theseus in the ribs. I stormed up to them. "Hey! Leave my brother alone!" I screamed at them. They looked at me, shocked, before letting out deep, insulting laughs.

"What are you gonna do about it, Jackson?" The guy in the middle sneered. I was about to retort, but I found that I couldn't. I couldn't say anything. I was speechless, I had no idea what I was going to say. What _was_ I going to do about it?

"I-I'll…" I was cut off by the one on the right grabbing me roughly and shoving me into the wall. "THESEUS, RUN!" I yelled to my brother, and he looked at me, worried. The guy on the left pulled something out of his pocket, and when I recognized what it was, I paled. "THESEUS, GET HELP!" I yelled, and this time my brother obeyed, sprinting down the hall and turning a corner.

The fat guy on the left was about to go after him, but the guy in the middle stopped him. "Don't bother, Panda. We're gonna have some fun with Jackson, here. Caine?" He asked, holding out his hand to the skinny kid on his right. The kid handed him the knife with a simple "Here ya go, Drake."

Drake bent down and scraped the blade across my face. I winced as the pressed a bit deeping and I felt blood draw. Drake looked at me bleed, then without hesitation, slashed from the left corner of my mouth to just above my left eye.

I fought the scream, all the while one thought ran through my head.

For Theseus.

 _-5 years later.-_

Theseus and I looked upon the Olympian gods with confused expressions. They all looked at us expectantly.

In case you were wondering, we had just been offered godhood. _Godhood._

I looked over at my little brother, and I already knew what his answer was going to be. He was the child of the prophecy, he had a camp to protect, he had a _world_ to protect.

I knew he couldn't just leave that all behind. Why? Because his fatal flaw is loyalty.

I, on the other hand, well, there's not much for me there. I didn't really have any real friends at camp. I mostly just hung around with Theseus and his friends.

I had no one special to me in the mortal and demigod world aside from Theseus and our mother, and I knew they would get on fine without me. Theseus had all his friends and his _crush_ (Tee Hee Hee.) And I recently learned from Mom that she was currently seeing a guy named Paul Blowfish. I'm pretty sure I misheard Theseus on the name.

I looked over at my brother, and I gave him a nod. Simultaneously, we both told the gods our answers.

"I accept."

"I'm sorry Lord Zeus, but I cannot- wait, what?"

Theseus looked at me, hurt evident on his face. I looked at him apologetically.

"Perse, why?" The asked, tears shimmering in his eyes. I sighed.

"Theseus, you have everything you could possibly want. You're the child of the prophecy, you have a lot of friends, everyone adores you, and you have someone special waiting for you back at camp." At the mention of the new girl at camp, Theseus blushed.

"I have none of that. I hang around with you, Grover and Thalia, but even I can tell that the two of them aren't really my friends. I don't do much. My main job in the mortal world is training you, which I can still do as a god if the Council will let me." I explained, but Theseus still had tears in his eyes.

"B-but, what about me?! And mom?!" He asked, about to burst into tears. I reached forward and pulled him into a hug. My little brother sobbed quietly into my shoulder.

"Shh, shh, it's okay little brother. You have your friends and Chiron to take care of you now. From what you've been telling me, Mom has that Blowfish guy to love her." Poseidon choked on the drink he was sipping.

"SALLY'S DATING A GUY CALLED BLOWFISH?" Our father yelled, before he started rolling around on the floor laughing, and soon Hermes and Apollo joined him. Hestia glared at the three of them, while Hera chucked a vase at Poseidon to shut him up.

The three of them got back on their thrones and paid attention. Theseus had calmed down by now, so I let him go. He looked at me, his eyes were red and puffy and he had tear stains running down his face, thought he wasn't crying anymore.

I turned back to the council. "As I said before, I accept your generous offer, Lord Zeus." Zeus waved me off. "Enough with the formalities, Perseus. You are to become a god. You have also gained my favour in recent years, with helping to retrieve my bolt and lifting the sky for my daughter. Call me Zeus or Uncle." I nodded, a bit uncomfortable with calling the man who wanted to kill me and my brother a few years ago, 'Uncle'.

The Olympians, including Hades and Hestia, all stood up. I walked to stand in the middle of the throne room. Simultaneously, they all raised their arms and stretched out their palms towards me. They all started chanting in Greek.

"Κύριε Χάος, εμείς οι Ολύμπιοι θεοί, ζητάμε να μας δώσετε τη δυνατότητα να μετατρέψουμε αυτόν τον θνητό ήρωα, τον Περσέα, σε έναν από εμάς, έναν θεό. Βοηθήστε μας να του δώσουμε τις εξουσίες που του οφείλει."

As they finished, silver streams shot out of their palms and flew towards me. They surrounded me for a moment, before I opened my mouth to ask what was going on. The second I did that, the wisps all shot into my mouth at the speed of light.

As they did that, I felt a surge of power flow through me. My eyes flashed multiple colours for a moment. Orange, Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple, and finally, Green. My eyes stayed the emerald Green that they had flashed and the wisps finished entering my body.

I blinked once, twice and three times. The Olympians all looked on eagerly, as if seeing if I would drop dead. Surprising them tremendously, I just coughed.

The gods all spluttered. "But… how?" Athena asked, before continuing. "No one's ever become a god without at least _fainting._ " I shrugged. "I've been told that I'm full of surprises."

Three beams of light crashed through the roof, creating a large gust of wind that shook the room. Dionysus almost fell out of his chair, Apollo's sunglasses flew across the throne room, and Zeus dropped his bolt in shock.

The lights disappeared and in their place stood three old woman, still weaving a blanket. The three fates.

They started to chorus in union. "All hail Perseus, Major God of Time, Reality, Space, Mind, Power and the Soul." The said before flashing out of the room.

The gods all looked at me with their jaws touching the floor, even Ares looked nervous. Zeus cleared his throat, still looking at me in shock.

"I think that with the amount of power Perseus holds, it would only be right for him to become the next Olympian." All the gods nodded without hesitation.

"Perseus, do you accept the title of-" He stopped when I started talking.

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there Uncle. I decline your offer, unless my terms are met." Zeus raised an eyebrow. "Very well, nephew. What are you terms?" He asked.

"Lord Hades and Aunt Hestia have both been waiting for their thrones back for many millennia. I will not take a place on the council until their thrones are returned to them" All the gods were still. Hades looked at me with a mix of shock and gratitude, while Hestia got up and walked over to me before engulfing me in a hug. "Thank you, Perse." I hugged her back. "You're welcome, Aunty."

Zeus thundered again. "That can be arranged. Brother, Sister, do you accept your thrones back on the Olympian Council?" He asked, and both Hades and Hestia nodded. Zeus snapped his fingers, and out of the ground rose two thrones next to Poseidon and Demeter's seats.

Hades and Hestia both took their seats, smiling at me in thanks. Zeus looked back at me. "Now, Perseus. Do you accept a seat on the Olympian Council. To hold the well-being of Olympus and Earth as your main concern, from now until you fade?" He asked.

"I accept."

A large throne rose up at the end of the throne room, next to Hermes'. Another throne rose up opposite it, and I looked at Zeus in confusion. "The council must be equal in Males and Females, so you must choose a female Minor God to join the council."

I thought for a moment. I knew no Minor Goddesses, but I knew who I thought deserved a throne.

"I choose Nemesis, minor goddess of Revenge."

Zeus nodded, before banging his bolt on the floor. A few seconds later, the doors opened and in strode Nemesis, scowling at everyone. "What do you want?" She asked. Zeus narrowed his eyes at her warningly.

"Perseus here, has offered you a seat on the Olympian council opposite his. Do you accept."

Nemesis didn't say anything for a minute, her jaw went slack and she was staring off into space.

"I accept."

Zeus nodded, and the two of us took our seats, Nemesis smiled at me and mouthed the word 'thanks.' I put up a hand, gesturing that it was no big deal.

Zeus and the council droned on about stuff that didn't concern me. Eventually, he called an end to the meeting, and most people flashed out. A few people got up and walked over to me. The first was Nemesis.

"Perseus, I want to thank you for giving me a throne. But I also want to know, why me?" Nemesis asked curiously.

I shrugged. "You seemed the Minor Goddess that most deserved one." I answered simply. She nodded and did something unexpected. She hugged me. "Thank you, Perseus." I smiled and hugged her back. Eventually, she let go and walked off.

Next was Poseidon. "I'm proud of you son." He said. "Thanks." I responded. Poseidon put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "We'll have to catch up for a few drinks later, now that the ancient laws allow it. Maybe you can tell me more about this Blowfish guy." I laughed, and agreed. It felt so good to be talking like this to a father that I'd only had about three conversations with in the past.

Poseidon laughed and clapped me on the back, before turning into mist and disappearing. Zeus came up next.

"Nephew, it'll be good to have you on the council. I'll admit, I was surprised when you asked for my siblings' thrones back, even more so when you suggested Nemesis, but i can already tell that it was a good decision. Welcome to Olympus, nephew." He said, before walking off.

Hades and Hestia both came up next. "Nephew, we want to thank you for returning our thrones. We are in your debt." Hades started, and I stopped him. "It was no problem, Lord Hades. I just felt that you too were due your seats back."

Hades frowned slightly. "Do not call me that. You will call me Uncle, otherwise I'll reserve a spot in the Fields of Punishment just for you." I gulped. "Of course, Uncle." I bowed slightly. Hades just chuckled. "Even after thousands of years, you never change." I raised an eyebrow at him, but the both of them just walked off, with Hestia giving me another hug.

Artemis was next. Following her was her lieutenant Zoe Nightshade, who I had befriended on our quest and who Artemis had somehow resurrected with some orange stone. Zoe did something that I thought would've gotten her kicked out of the Hunters: She hugged me.

"Thank you so much Perseus! Lady Artemis told me what you'd done to help save me!" I looked at Artemis in confusion, and she had a look of displeasure at seeing Zoe hug me, but I could see something else in her eyes. Was that… Jealousy?

Why would Lady Artemis be jealous? Does she like me? Don't get me wrong, Artemis is probably the most beautiful goddess on Olympus, but she was a maiden goddess! She wasn't supposed to be _into_ guys. If I was gonna be completely honest, I thought that her and her hunters were all just a bunch of Lesbians.

"Yes, I would also like to thank you, Percy- Us." She said the 'us' in my name a little bit late, as if she almost said my nickname.

Going back to the mystery of how I saved Zoe, I asked. "What are you talking about, Lady Artemis? I had no help in saving Zoe. That was all you and that magic stone you had." Artemis just smiled. A genuine _smile._ At a _male._ Was she feeling alright today?

"No formalities Perseus. You will call me Artemis. And believe it or not, you hold more purpose in the future, or should I say past, that you could ever imagine. You are the only male to have ever gained my respect, and the only person to have gained something more from me." I asked what she meant by that, but both her and Zoe just walked off.

Finally, Theseus walked up. "So… I guess this is goodbye." He said sadly. I just gave him a solemn look. "What the Hell are you talking about, Theese?" He looked up at me, confused.

I looked at him and smiled sadly. "Look, Theese, this isn't the end for us. We're brothers, and you can't separate brothers. I'll try to sort something out with the council but… Ah, to Hell with the ancient laws! I'll try and visit you as often as I can, but I can't promise that we'll get to meet up every weekend. Maybe I can use the excuse that I'm your battle mentor. Zeus will want the saviour of Olympus to be as prepared as possible."

I sighed. "Theseus. No matter what happens, no matter what separates us, whether it be godhood or death, I'll always be there fighting by your side. Either I'll be slaying enemies with my swords, or sending down my wings to guide you. No matter what happens, I'll always be there to help." I finished my little speech by hugging him.

I would do anything for my little brother. I would fight beside him. I would lay down my life for him. I would dive headfirst into Tartarus for him.

He was my little brother, and nothing would change that.

 **First chapter done. Yes, Artemis and Hades were hinting at something which you'll figure out later in the book. Next chapter we get into the actual story. This was just a bunch of snippets from Percy and Theese's life. Again, pairing is Pertemis and Theseus/Bianca. I don't like Annabitch. The only things I ship are Pertemis, Perianca, PerZoe, Perlypso, Preyna, and occasionally Periper or whatever Percy/Piper is.**

 **Word count: 3534**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Battle of Manhattan.

 **Chapter one is here. This story will not have much chapters, around fifteen or so. Occasionally, I'll put in some other POVs but for the most part, It'll be Percy.**

Chapter 1: The Battle of Manhattan.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I lay down another strike on Typhon with my axe Katastrofi, the result of me morphing the power of my two swords Seira and Kaos. I could change it between the axe and sword at will, since Katastrofi is more for use of damage while the swords are for actual fighting, not just pummeling some poor monster back to Tartarus.

The swords had been my power weapons, every god got one. Zeus had his master bolt, Poseidon had his Trident, Hephaestus had his hammer and Hermes had his Caduceus.

Still, even as I threw swing after swing, it did nothing against the father of all monsters. Typhon brought his hand up and smacked Dionysus, sending him through the nearest mountain.

This only encouraged us Olympians to put more force into it. Nearly all of us were here. The only ones that weren't fighting Typhon were Poseidon, Dionysus, Hestia and Hades. Dionysus was understandable, since he was halfway through a mile of rock. My father wasn't here because Oceanus was attacking Atlantis, and as king, Poseidon had a duty to defend his kingdom. Hestia was a big pacifist, so she chose to stay on Olympus and defend it incase the Demigods failed. Hades had to deal with the increased number of souls coming through the doors of death every minute due to the battle.

Typhon was not holding back, and neither were we. Zeus put as much power as the could into his master bolt, before flinging it at the storm giant. To our shock, the bolt just passed through the beast.

Typhon roared, and swung, almost hitting Aphrodite, but the Goddess of Love dodged out of the way. Hermes fired a laser from his caduceus, but like the other power weapons, it did nothing on the Storm Giant.

Artemis and Apollo stayed back, using their arrows instead of melee weapons. Ares yelled like a madman before charging into the fray. The god of war was instantly swatted into a building.

Athena took a more strategic approach, scanning Typhon for any weaknesses. Eventually, she looked at Zeus with nervousness evident on her face. "I don't know how we can beat him, father!" She yelled.

Zeus cursed under his breath, and we all went back to swinging at the beast. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a group of demigods about to be overrun by monsters. Deciding that the Olympians could hold their own for a while, I flew down.

Landing on a poor Hellhound, the thing exploded into dust and the other monsters all looked at me. They snarled and made to attack, but saw Katastrofi and slunk back, afraid.

I rolled my eyes. It always happened. Since I was a new god, most monsters aside from the ones I had killed before like Beefhead, Bad Kitty and the Furries didn't recognize my face. It was only after they saw my weapons that they knew I wasn't one to be fucked with.

Oh, how right they were.

I hacked and slashed at the monsters. None of them even got to lay a finger on me. When I was done, I was covered with so much dust that I looked like an antique.

I looked over at the demigods. I recognized most of them, as they were my brother and his friends. Theseus, Thalia, the Son of Hades Nico, his sister/Theseus' girlfriend Bianca, and Grover all stood there shell shocked at my display of power. In about ten seconds, I had killed the monsters that had just trapped them.

I grinned. "Hey guys, nice weather we're having, isn't it?" I asked, looking over at the monster storm raging above Typhon and the gods, only fueled by Zeus' rage.

Theseus ran up and hugged me. "Perse! You're okay!" I laughed and hugged him back. "Yes, little bro, I'm alright." Thalia also ran up and hugged me, while Grover just smiled and said hi. "Hey, cousin. It's good to see ya! You too, Grover. Hey Thals, your dad's pretty pissed, he's about to send a bolt powerful enough to charge Canada. It won't do much against Typhon, but there's a chance it will fry every other living thing in Manhattan. You guys got any ideas?"

They all nodded sadly. "Can the Olympians really not stop him?" Nico asked us, disheartened. "Nope, Dionysus got sent through a mountain earlier, and I'm pretty sure that was Hephaestus that just got hit high to West Virginia." I said, pointing at the large brown and orange dot heading West.

"If all the Olympians can't stop Typhon, can anything?" Grover asked. I shook my head, but it sort of turned into a shrug. "Technically, not everyone's fighting. Dad's defending Atlantis, Aunt Hestia's defending Olympus, Hephaestus and Dionysus are probably still unconscious, and Uncle Hades is working overtime trying to manage all these souls showing up on his doorstep."

Bianca then came up with an idea, which was odd since my future little sister in law- Yes, I'm already planning the wedding- is usually quite shy and doesn't like to voice her opinions.

"Why don't we just get everyone here to help defeat Typhon for a bit, then they can go back to defending their homes." Theseus and his friends agreed, but I was a little hesitant. "I don't know, little sis, just five minutes could leave Atlantis in ruin, hundreds of souls on the run, and who knows what would happen if Kronos and the other Titans got into Olympus."

Theseus tried to persuade me. "Perseus, Atlantis will have Triton for a leader and those souls can just be rounded up after. As for Olympus, we were just heading there now. Luke, or Kronos rather, is going there, and we're going to stop him." I nodded. "Alright, Theseus, pray to dad, ask him for help. Nico, Bianca, shadow travel to your father and try and convince him. I'll message Aunt Hestia."

They all nodded. Bianca and Nico ran into a shadow and disappeared, while Theseus began praying. As for me, I pulled out a drachma, and threw it into a stream of water running from I destroyed fire hydrant. "O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Hestia, goddess of the Hearth."

The water rippled, before a window appeared out of nowhere. On the other side of the window, was my Aunt.

"Aunty! Aunt Hestia!" I called out. The goddess looked around for a second, before seeing me and looking worried. "Percy! What is wrong?" I started explaining to her.

"Typhon is too strong for just us! Hephaestus and Dionysus have already been subdued. We need all the Olympians here! Theseus is getting Dad, while Hades' kids are getting him." I finished, and Hestia looked around nervously. "What about Olympus?" She asked. "Theseus and his friends are coming up."

It took a bit of convincing, but Hestia finally agreed, before slashing through the image. Next to us, a flash appeared, and Hestia stood there. Bianca and Nico appeared out of a nearby shadow, their father in tow. Following them through a large crack in the ground, was a skeleton army, even bigger than the one Nico had summoned earlier. It seemed to be the whole army of the Underworld.

Immediately, the Zombies ran off to fight the monsters, and Theseus finished praying. "Dad agreed, and he's bringing backup." Right as the said that, an earthquake could be heard, and we looked over at the ocean.

Rising out of the water, our father marched along with what looked to be the entire race of Cyclopes, our half-brother Tyson leading them. As the Cyclopes charged the monsters along with the skeletons and demigods, Poseidon walked over to us.

"Boys, Nieces, Nephew, Grover, Brother, Sister. I take it we're ready to put this plan into action?" I nodded, and turned to the demigods and satyr. "You guys, get up to Olympus and kill the son of Hermes. But remember, if that fails and Kronos gets his body back, don't even try to fight him. He'll be more powerful than Typhon and even we're having a hard time with him. Just buy time for one of us to come help."

They nodded and ran for the Empire State Building. Us gods just charged towards Typhon. We met up with the other Olympians, and I noticed that Hephaestus and Dionysus were back.

"Brothers! Sister!" Zeus called. "We need you. Help us kill this monstrosity." He called before chucking another bolt at Typhon. Immediately, we all readied our weapons and charged.

I have no idea how Typhon felt, but if I was him, I would've been shitting myself. Looking around, he saw not one, not two, but 16 pissed-off Olympians all charging at him with their power weapons ready.

3… 2… 1…

We all attacked at once, and the shockwave that followed could be felt from miles away. All the fighters on the ground stumbled a bit, and even some of the gods did.

Typhon seemed unharmed however, and just brushed us off. That shocked all of us more than the actual shockwave itself. We all quickly got over our shock and continued attacking. Katastrofi wasn't doing anything, Typhon was too powerful.

After five minutes, Poseidon came up with an idea. "Brother! We need to send him back where he came from!" Zeus stopped attacking and looked at his brother in confusion. "What do you mean?" The king of the gods asked.

"I mean we have to send him back to Tartarus! It's the only way!" Poseidon shouted. Zeus nodded and ordered everyone to prepare the ritual.

The 16 of us formed a circle and held out our palms, similar to the ritual that turns people into gods. We all started chanting.

"Κύριε χάος, ακούστε τις προσευχές μας. στείλτε αυτό το άσχημο θηρίο στο Ταρτάριο, ποτέ να μην βλέπετε ξανά το φως της ημέρας. Στείλτε τον πίσω στην κοιλότητα από όπου ήρθε!"

As the chant finished, the ground shook, before splitting open underneath Typhon. Black mist flooded out of it, ensnaring Typhon in it's grip. The father of monsters screamed, but it was muffled as the beast was dragged down the chasm.

Typhon was in Tartarus.

As the ground closed, we stood there, catching our breaths. I panted, but heard a voice. It was distant, I could tell, but it seemed to be coming from inside my head. I quickly realised it was a prayer, from none other than my brother.

 _Brother, help us! Kronos succeeded, and has his body back! He's trying to kill us!_

Without telling anyone else, I flashed out of the area. I appeared in the throne room of Olympus, and looked around.

There the Heroes stood, cornered by Kronos himself, in all his glory. He seemed to be giving the typical movie villain speech.

"I am the almighty Kronos! And now I shall kill you. Any last words, Demigods?"

He hadn't seemed to have noticed me, so I walked up behind him. Kronos picked up Theseus by the throat, obviously going to kill him first. Once I was behind him, I said calmly.

"Get away from my brother." Kronos dropped Theseus and turned around. He eyed me up and down, obviously trying to discern who I was, before realization flashed over his face. I was the kid he had met all those years ago before blasting his brother to Calypso's island. Then I did something he didn't expect.

I right-hooked him in the face.

Kronos stumbled back. "You dare, boy? I am Kronos! King of the Titans! Titan of Time! Ruler of Olym-" I stopped him with a left-hook to face face.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm Perseus. The 15th member of the Olympian council. God of Reality, Space, Mind, Power, the Soul and ironically, Time. And I'm the guy who's gonna whoop your ass until the other's show up." And with that, I started beating the crap out of my grandfather.

I threw blow after blow after blow, hitting him in all the places that would hurt. The face, the gut, the balls. Eventually, Kronos regained his footing and summoned his scythe, swinging it at me.

I dodged it, and pulled out Seira and Kaos. I slashed both at him, and he blocked it. He threw another attack at me, but I parried it.

This pattern carried on for a little while longer, before he swung his scythe at me. I parried it so hard that it flew out of hands. Thinking on my feet, I turned my blades into Katastrofi and imbedded the axe into shoulder.

Kronos cried out in pain, and before he could summon his scythe, I punched his face. He spat out a bloody tooth before looking at me defiantly. "Is that all you've got, boy?" He taunted.

So I punched him. Then I punched him again. And again. And again. Soon, my grandfather's face was a bloody mess. Before I could take another punch, he kicked me off and I flew across the room.

He summoned his scythe, and made to impale me with it. Before he could do so, the doors of the throne room burst open, and there stood the other 15 Olympians.

"KRONOS!" Zeus shouted. "STEP AWAY FROM HIM!" Kronos cursed under his breath, but then smirked. He held the blade of the scythe at my throat. "Take one more step Zeus, and your favourite nephew dies." I looked at Zeus. "I'm your favourite nephew?" Kronos just told me to shut up and pressed the blade against my throat.

"Father, please. Just let him go. He's done nothing to you." Poseidon pleaded. Kronos was about to retort, but I laughed. "Are you kidding? I've been here for about fifteen minutes just kicking Grandad's ass. Who do you think did that to his face?" I asked. Don't worry, getting Kronos riled up was part of the plan.

"Wait a minute." Apollo said. "Are you saying that you're the one who beat up Kronos?" I nodded, and half the gods started laughing maniacally, including Hades somehow.

Hermes stopped laughing enough to speak. "Our grandfather must be getting old and frail. Do we need to put you in a rest home gramps? You gotta stop moving around, you'll fracture your hip!" This time all the Olympians laughed, even Zeus.

Kronos snarled. "SHUT UP!" Before bringing his scythe back to swing at me. I rolled out of the way and summoned Katastrofi, before getting up and imbedding it into Kronos' back.

Kronos screamed, and turned around, Katastrofi still in his back. He pulled it out, and marched over to me.

"I've had enough of you, little brat." He said angrily before picking up my weakened body by the throat. "Say goodbye." He said before his hand glowed green and he put his palm on my heart.

I screamed, the pain was unbearable. I knew what was happening, he was cursing me with his power over time. Eventually, the pain subsided, and thought I was weak, I managed to yell out.

"N-NOW THESEUS!" Kronos had no time to react as Riptide was driven through his heart. His breath hitched as the blade was pulled out, before it was pressed against his throat.

"Time to unplug Grandad's life support." I said as Theseus slit Kronos' throat. The Titan of time stumbled back, glaring at everybody in the room, before he turned into black dust, showing he had faded.

I stumbled forward, and Theseus and the gods ran to my side. "No, no, no. Perse, you can't die on me now!" I grabbed his wrist, and looked at him. "I'm not dying Theese, Kronos cursed me. I don't know what it does, but I think this may be goodbye." Theseus looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Don't say that, Perse. I'll see you again, won't I?" I just smiled at him, and looked at the gods.

They were all looking at me, some had tears in their eyes, while Artemis was straight up bawling. That dconfused me, I didn't think Artemis would cry over a male.

Poseidon, Artemis, Zeus, Hades and Hestia all came up and hugged me. I felt someone stroking my back, before hearing Artemis' voice in my ears.

"I'll see you soon, Love." Her breath made me shiver as it touched my skin, and she did something very unexpected. She leaned back, and kissed me.

Artemis, the man-hating Virgin goddess of the hunt, kissed me on the lips.

As cliche as it sounds, I felt sparks fly in that kiss. I leaned into it and kissed back. She smiled and stared off towards the shadows. I looked but saw nothing. I decided not to mention it.

I walked back over to my brother, and gave him a hug. I rubbed his back as he sobbed into my shoulder. I soon stopped rubbing, and looked down to see my hand had faded into black dust.

I felt something on my back, and I knew that my whole body was fading. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew who I was doing it for ,and that person was currently sobbing into my shoulder.

I whispered my last words into his ear.

"I'll come back for you, Goodbye."

Then I faded away.

 **And that's a wrap. Next chapter will be sorta explaining what the hell just happened to Percy. Also, yes, Theseus** _ **is**_ **the child of the prophecy since he's the one who killed kronos and Luke. Percy just dealt most of the damage. I'll have chapter 3 up soon, just wait. Also, if you don't like Theseus being with Bianca, too bad. I hate Annabitch, so she never existed in this AU. Let's just say she died when she was little. Monster attack or something. Also, yes, I know Percy is OP. I mean, he beat up Kronos for god's sake! Anyway, I'll see you guys later!**

 **Word count: 3031**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Greater Purpose.

 **Chapter 2 is up. Sorry that this took so long to get out. I had a camp this weekend that I had to and the weekend before I was at my great aunt and uncle's house out in the middle of the forest so I had no internet. I'll try to get more of this story out quicker. Anyway, this one will officially be the beginning of Percy's Odyssey. Here we go again!**

Chapter 2: A Greater Purpose.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

As soon as I felt my body fade into nothing, I felt it forming back into a humanoid shape. I felt nothing around me, not even my little brother who was just wrapped in my arms a second ago.

I opened my eyes as my body fully reformed, to find myself nowhere. Or at least that's what it looked like. It was pitch black, the only colour coming from my person. I couldn't feel any floor, yet I wasn't falling.

I stayed like that for just another moment before I was suddenly blinded. I hissed and closed my eyes quickly. The light died down and when I opened my eyes again, I saw a man.

He wore a black robe, and had a helmet-mask on. It was golden, and went halfway down his face before stopping. Two golden horns came out the front and bent backwards.

His face, well, if you could even call it that, was mystifying. He didn't have skin, just a collection of stars, almost like it's own little universe. He didn't have eyes, just holes in his mask where they would usually go. I felt myself enter a trance just staring at him.

"Perseus." A booming voice said. Even though he didn't have a mouth, I could tell he was the one speaking. The voice itself seemed to come from all around me, as if an entire army had just said it at once.

"If the world were to end, there would be only you and him." The voice said, and when it did, my eyelids were forcefully shut. By what, I don't know.

When I opened my eyes, the figure was still there, though everything was different. The room had changed from a deep, space-like black, to a torrent of flames and fire. It was almost as if I were stuck flying down the vortex to hell itself.

The man had changed as well. Instead of a black robe, he wore a set of armour made out of a silver metal that looked near-indestructible. His mask had changed from golden to the silvery metal that his armour was made out of. Instead of horns, the helmet had many long and sharp spikes protruding from it, going upwards. His mask didn't cover half his face anymore, either. It covered all of it, and in the eye holes that once held the sight of stars and galaxies, there was blackness.

I held my head, feeling a sharp pain shoot through it. After more moments of the pain, and the figure silently staring at me, I fell to my knees, screaming loudly. The figure did nothing to help, just staring at me.

"Perseus, if the world were to end, there would be only you, and him." The voice said again. I continued screaming, but managed to choke out. "W-what do you want? Who a-are you?" I asked, sobbing slightly at the pain. Imagine Tartarus, times three. That was what my head felt like.

I closed my eyes, but all I saw was an eye. It wasn't any normal eye, it was made of fire, with a black slit for a pupil running down the middle. I heard a loud hissing sound, and I screamed even more.

"Perseus, if the world were to end, there would be only you, and him." The voice repeated. I was crying now. I just wanted to get away, but I couldn't stand. "What do you mean?!" I shouted in pain.

The figure tilted it's head, like a confused dog. "I have seen you Perseus. From your beginning to your end, I have seen it all. Will you?" It said cryptically. Another jolt of pain shot through my head. "What?!" I asked. The figure just repeated it's words. "Will you?"

 _Will you?_

Those words rang throughout my head, and I screamed again. I shut my eyes, praying that it was just a nightmare, and that it would be over soon. When I opened my eyes again, the first figure was standing there, and we were in the room we were originally in. I noticed that the pain had left my head, and I shakily stood up.

"W-Who are y-you?" I asked, still sobbing. I figure just stood still, before it finally spoke. "What I said was true, Perseus. I have seen your whole life. Your birth, your death, I have seen it all. And if the world were to end, the only things left would be you and him." It said.

"Who's him?" I asked the figure, and again the figure tilted his head. "I don't know? Do you know?" It asked. "No! I don't! That's why I asked you!" I figure tilted it's head to the side. "Am I him?" It asked.

I gaped. What the hell was this thing, and why was it acting like this. All cryptical and mysterious, yet so clueless. "I don't know. Who are you?" I asked it again. The figure remained silent, before speaking again.

"I am everything and nothing. I am him. I am Chaos." It said, and my mouth fell open in shock. I quickly bowed, not wanting to anger the creator of the universe. Chaos simply stared at me. "You bow to no one." He said before lifting his hand in the air. Some strange force that I can only assume was Chaos' power lifted me up.

He spoke again. "Perseus, where are you?" Chaos asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you've got to stop talking so cryptically, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Chaos simply stared at me. "Perseus, do you know where we are?" He asked, and I shook my head. Chaos looked off into space for a moment, literally, he just stared at a cluster of stars. He then raised an arm and pointed to one specific dot.

"Perseus, that is Earth." I gaped when he said that. Chaos then gestured to all the other dots. "These are stars, my greatest creations. They make up 99% of our universe physically, but Earth makes up 99% of it figuratively speaking. Stars surround us day and night, guiding us and watching over us."

Chaos took a deep breath, and continued. "Stars sometimes make friends, and merge into shapes. Then, the gods find great warriors and powerful creatures that they respect. Once that being is dead and gone, the gods place their soul into a shape of stars, and they form constellations." I raised an eyebrow. "Lord Chaos, where exactly are you heading with this.

He held up a hand, telling me to wait a moment. "Many great people have been made into constellations, and you were going to be made into one as well if your soul hadn't come here to the Void instead." I felt downcast at that. "So I am dead." Chaos shook his head. "No, my dear Perseus, you are not dead, you are cursed."

Now I was confused, and he sensed it. "Perseus, you were cursed by Kronos, and you know that. You just don't know what the curse entails, and I am here to inform you of that." I got excited. "Really? Can you remove it?" Chaos nodded his head. "I can, but I won't. I want to see how you fare on this journey. Think of it as a test. I will, however, tell you how to pass the test."

I listened intently. "Basically, being the Titan of time, Kronos cursed you so that you were bound to forever travel to random points in time, unless you could find a way out of it." I nodded, kind of understanding. "So how exactly _do_ I find a way out of it?" I asked the creator of the universe.

Chaos thought for a moment. "The only way you'll be able to do that is if you gained more power over time than Kronos ever had, which will prove to be a bit of a challenge, seeing as Poseidon only has half the power of Oceanus, and he's one of the big three." He explained, and I nodded again. "How do I gain more power over time?" I asked, and I could feel Chaos smirk.

"That is where it gets tricky. You see when I created the universe, I had a formula, with only six ingredients. These ingredients are what's now known as singularities: Time, Reality, Mind, Space, Power and the Soul; your domains. When I made them, I made it so that they could be mastered. The way you master these singularities is very complicated." Chaos stopped for a moment, thinking in silence.

"You must harness the power of the singularity and fuse it into an object, a collection of gems I have that I call Infinity Stones. You must gain control by meditating, practising, and finally encountering a situation where you need it most. Then, you can forge a capsule, a stone, and let it absorb the power. Once you have all your domains completely controlled, you can forge it into the ultimate weapon."

I raised an eyebrow. "A weapon?" Chaos nodded slowly. "Yes, a weapon. With a master weapon, you could obliterate any God, fade any Titan, kill any Primordial, and harm me." He finished slowly, assessing my reaction. I gasped. "W-what? I thought nothing could hurt you?!" I exclaimed, and Chaos just looked at me. "Nothing is invincible, Perseus, not even me."

Chaos closed his palm, before opening it again. In his hand were six gems, all different colours. They were green, blue, yellow, red, purple and orange. "These are the Infinity stones, when you have mastered one of your domains, forge the power into one of these." I nodded, and took the rocks, stuffing them into my pocket.

I sighed, and looked at him. "So what now?" I asked Chaos, and he remained silent for a little bit. "Well, I have only stopped time by bringing you here, so when you leave you will be transported to a random place in time, courtesy of Kronos' curse. Then, you must do as I have explained. Master your domains, forge the Infinity Stones, and create the master weapon." He explained, and I felt the area around me rippling. Chaos looked up at me.

"Remember, Perseus. If the world were to end, there would be only you and him." Those were the last words I heard before the whole world turned white, and suddenly I was 100 feet in the air.

As I looked down, I screamed before I started falling. I looked up to see a huge crack in the sky, as if it were a glass dome that a giant hammer had struck. I looked back down to see that I was rapidly approaching the ground, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

Soon, I felt myself hit the ground, and I heard at least 2 bones breaking. I looked back up at the crack as I felt myself drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Oh my gods! Are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I looked over to see someone I never thought I'd see again. She stood there and looked about 16, her auburn hair braided over her shoulder. She wore a hunters outfit made out of what looked like wolf fur, and she had a long silver bow and quiver draped over her back. Her beautiful face looked down at me with worry and concern as I stared at her in confusion.

"Ar-Artemis?" I uttered before passing out from exhaustion.

 **Chapter 2 done. This one was very short, just explaining the overall goal for the majority of this story. Yes, I stole Chaos' quote from Donnie Darko, sue me. Also, Percy WILL end up with Artemis, no negotiating, See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Artemis.

 **Chapter 3 is now up. Sorry the end of the last chapter was kinda rushed, I was tired and wanted to get it up since it had been like a week since I had last updated this. School be catching up with me, since it's term 4 we have more work and tests piled on top of us. Anyways, I'll do my best to get more of this story out since I'm actually enjoying writing this.**

Chapter 3: Artemis.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I woke up to find that I was in some sort of dark cave, and the orange light of a fire flickered over the cave roof that I was staring at. It was then that I noticed the pain I was in. I tried moving something, anything, but nothing worked. I looked down to see that my shirt had been taken off, and I was heavily bandaged up. I guess more than two bones were broken from the fall.

My face grimaced at the thought of the fall I had just experienced. If that was how I would be travelling through time for the next while, Kronos' ass better be prepared for the whoopin' I'm gonna give it when I break this curse.

I mean, seriously, 100 feet! Or at least it felt like it. And that crack in the sky, was that permanent? If that was so, how had no one noticed it before? I had obviously gone very far in the past, since Artemis looked younger, and she actually worried about me instead of castrating me on sight.

My thoughts drifted to Artemis. Wait a minute, Artemis? Why was she here? Where exactly were we? What year was it? Where is she right now?

My thoughts then drifted to how strangely she had been acting around me lately. Firstly, the unusual kindness after I became an Olympian, then the kiss just after I was cursed, and now this worrying for my health and safety? What is with her. Speaking of that beautiful maiden, where was she? Omg did I just say that?

I made to get up, but failed and groaned, very loudly might I add. I heard movement from over on the other side of the large room, and I struggled to turn my head in that direction. I saw a humanoid shape lifting itself off of the ground, before approaching me. As it got closer to the fire, I saw it was none other than Artemis herself.

Her face was filled with worry and concern, two traits I never expected her to express to a male. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?" She asked. "How are _you_ feeling?" I asked back, and she raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" I laughed. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Artemis? I didn't know you cared for a male's wellbeing."

At that, she narrowed her eyes slightly. "How do you know my name, and why would you think that? Are you one of Kronos' spies?" She interrogated me. I raised my eyebrows. "Kronos is still alive?" I stuttered, and the maiden goddess nodded, wary of me now.

I looked back at the ceiling. "Shit… Artemis, what year is it?" I asked her. "It is the 2017th year since my father was born, does that answer your question? Why do you not know what the year is?" I sighed. "Oh shit, Kronos sent me a bit far back…" Hearing me say that, Artemis pulled out two daggers and held them at my throat.

"What do you mean Kronos sent you? So you _are_ one of his spies! Mother! Brother! Get in here!" She called, and footsteps could be heard running towards the room. Two people entered the doorway, a middle aged woman with auburn hair and green eyes, and a young man with blond hair and a charming face. At seeing our predicament, they pulled out their weapons.

"Little sis, what's wrong." The young man narrowed his eyes at me, his eyes full of hatred at the sight of me shirtless and his sister holding two daggers at my throat. "He _is_ one of Kronos' spies! We must kill him!" She answered, and raised one knife to strike me. I held up my arms in surrender.

"Woah, woah, woah. Put the weapons down and let me explain! I don't work for Kronos! Quite the opposite, actually!" Artemis hesitated for a moment, then lowered her knives. "Explain." She commanded, and I was surprised at her mood swings. First she was man hating Artemis, to friendly Artemis, to loving Artemis, to worried and caring Artemis, back to hateful and mean Artemis.

I looked at our position, and cleared my throat, gesturing for her to get off me. Artemis blushed, and I found it strangely cute. She got up from her position straddling my half-naked body and instead stood beside me. I sat up, kicking my numb legs over the bed that I was laying on. "Alright, sit back, because this is gonna be a bumpy ride." I said.

I looked at all three of them. "I'm guessing by what Artemis called you earlier, you two must be Apollo and Leto?" They nodded. "And I'm guessing since Leto is here, we must be on Delos." They nodded again, a little hesitant this time. Artemis looked a bit worried, and I just wanted to hug her. "How do you know who we are? I haven't told you anything!" She exclaimed, and I chuckled. "My dear Artemis, that is where my story gets complicated. You say Zeus is 2017, correct?" She nodded. "Well. where I come from, he is actually like 10000, while you and Apollo are about 8000."

They looked confused. "What land do you speak of?" Leto asked. I smiled. "A magical land, the most powerful in the world. They call it Manhattan." Apollo raised an eyebrow. "You aren't lying, but I've never heard of this Manhattan. Where is it?" I laughed again. "Manhattan is only a small fraction of a great continent, thousands of times bigger than Delos and hundreds bigger than Greece itself. This land has won countless wars, and yet has such a messed up society that 60% of the population is fat, and schools get shot up every other week. This great land is called America."

All three looked confused. "Again, you're not lying, but you use many terms I don't know. What is school? What does shot up mean? Like with a bow and arrow?" Apollo asked, and I started rolling on the floor laughing, literally. I hurt like 6 bones doing it. I pathetically dragged myself back up, and sat back down.

"I would recommend sitting down for this one, because it's very complicated." They did as I said, and I continued.

-Time Skip-

By the time I was done, they all had dumbfounded expressions on their faces. Artemis was the first to speak. "So let me get this straight… you're a demigod son of Poseidon from 8000 years in the future, who became an Olympian. You fought in a _second_ Titan war and fought Kronos one-on-one. You beat the crap out of him, but he cursed you to forever travel to random points in time, until you can break it, and then you somehow faded. You met _Chaos,_ who gave you a quest to master like 6 different elements and create a master weapon, and now we're here?" I nodded, thinking it over. "Yep, that sounds about right."

"Anyway, now it's your turn. I've never been good with dates, so exactly _how far_ into the First Titan War are we?" Leto cleared her throat. "Well, things aren't looking good for us. Kronos and the Titans are gaining the upper hand, and the gods are at a loss for what to do. If we don't come up with a plan soon, we're all screwed." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "So I take it Zeus hasn't come up with his master plan yet?" Leto looked confused. "Master plan."

Then I had to tell the three of them about Zeus coming up with a plan to trick Kronos, delivering the same punishment Kronos and his brothers dealt to their father Ouranos. Cutting him up into little pieces and kicking his body into Tartarus. When I was done, Artemis nodded thoughtfully. "That might actually work. Can we tell father?" Artemis asked Leto, and her mother nodded her head. "Yes, but he wouldn't be able to get here for maybe a week, what with all the Titan's henchmen about. I'll go Iris message him." With that, she walked out of the room.

I turned to the twins. "So, what does one do for fun around here?" I asked, knowing I was gonna be here for a while. I also had to get to work on mastering my domains, but I was too tired at the moment. Apollo shrugged. "I just hang about, mainly. Artemis goes hunting, but that's about it here on Delos." I nodded, only needing something to do for a day.

"Artemis, would you mind having a man accompany you on your hunt?" I asked her, and she raised an eyebrow. "Of course not. Why would I?" I shrugged. "Kinda forgot to tell you that part. In the future, you are a man-hating virgin goddess that turns random guys into Jackalopes for fun. You literally are the 8000 year old virgin." I explained, and I did not expect her reaction.

"What the fuck?"

At my explanation, Apollo started rolling around on the floor laughing. "See, sis! Told you you'd never get a boyfriend!" He exclaimed in between laughs, while Artemis stood there with a pissed off expression on her face. She sighed deeply. "Please tell me you are lying, Perseus." I shook my head. "Sorry, no. You forever remain single."

Now she just looked depressed. "What is it, am I too ugly? Too mean? Why does no man love me? Am I just that undesirable?" By this point, tears were streaming down her face and Apollo had stopped laughing, looking at his sister in concern. She turned away, trying to hide the tears from us, but I could faintly hear her sobbing.

I glared slightly at Apollo but got up and walked over to the favourite daughter of Zeus. Artemis' breath hitched as I pulled her into a hug, but she leaned into it and cried on my shoulder. I rubbed circles on her back as I whispered soothing words into her ear.

" _You are beautiful."_

" _You have the most pure heart in the universe."_

" _You are the greatest woman I have ever met, and that won't change."_

With every sentence, her breath momentarily stopped, before she finally looked up at me. "Are you telling the truth, do you really think that of me?" I nodded, and she continued. "Why?" She asked, and I considered telling her of our kiss. Sure, in the future that would be suicide, but past Artemis didn't seem to mind men, maybe things could change. She was hands down the most beautiful woman in the universe, I wasn't lying, and I do like this Artemis' personality. Maybe this could work out.

"Artemis, there's another part I kinda forgot to tell you." She nodded, telling me to go on. I took a deep breath. "Right before I faded, when everyone was hugging me, well… you were kinda hugging me too." Her eyes widened, and she went to speak, but I cut her off. "That's not all, you kinda… kissed me… and called me love… yeah."

By this point everyone was stunned into silence with shock, Artemis looked as if she were contemplating something, and Apollo's face kept changing between anger and surprise. It was only when Leto walked back in from I'M ing Zeus that anyone said anything. Of course it had to be Apollo.

"You… YOU KISSED MY SISTER!?" He screamed, shocking Artemis out of her thoughts, and Leto gaped. It was only then that she noticed the position Artemis and I were in. Me shirtless and Artemis and I hugging closely. Instead of going all over-protective parent on us, the Titaness squealed like Aphrodite.

"MY DAUGHTER JUST HAD HER FIRST KISS!" She screamed in excitement, and Apollo looked on in disbelief. I decided to clear up some of the confusion. "Actually, Lady Leto, it was in the future, right before I faded." Leto's face fell. "Oh… well… only 8000 years to go. And none of that Lady business, I am simply Leto."

Apollo sputtered. "Mom, how can you be only with this?! Perseus kissed Artemis!" He screamed, and Leto waved him off. "Actually." I began. "Artemis was the one who kissed me. I just leaned into it." As I heard that, I heard Artemis sigh… was that dreamily? I shrugged it off and looked at the goddess in my arms.

Artemis looked back up at me, and then at the position we were in, and she blushed. The pulled away, and I couldn't stop the disappointed look from reaching my face. "Um, Perseus?" She asked, and I nodded. "Do you know why I called you 'love'? Did we have any relationship beforehand?" I stood in shock, was she asking if we had been dating in the future? I shook my head. "I don't think so. But then again, I'm currently time travelling so I don't know what the hell's happening. Reality itself has just been flipped upside down for me, which is ironic since I'm the god of reality."

Artemis chuckled, and I saw a look of hopefulness flash across her face. I internally gaped. Was she hoping for a relationship between us? I would be lying if I said _I_ didn't want one, but I didn't expect _her_ to want one. I caught her looking at my chest repeatedly, and I looked down. It was then that I remembered that I was shirtless, and I looked back up at Leto.

"Um, Leto, you didn't happen to keep my shirt, did you?" I asked, and she shook her head. "The thing was in ruins, the same with your armor, so I burnt it. I'll see if one of Apollo's shirts fit you, but I doubt it." She said before walking out of the room.

She walked back in not long after with a white t-shirt, and she passed it to me. I struggled to put it on, since Apollo was a lot smaller than me, but I managed. It hardly did anything thought, as my well-toned abs could clearly be seen poking through the shirt. I noticed Artemis peeking, and when she saw that I saw, she blushed and looked away.

My stomach growled, and I realised I hadn't had anything to eat for a while. I looked at Artemis. "So, Artemis, you ready to go catch dinner?" I asked her. She blushed, and looked up from my chest and nodded furiously. I walked over, and picked up a spare bow, while Artemis went to get her gear.

She came back five minutes later, still dressed in her hunting gear, but this time with a bow, quiver and knives strapped on her, the same stuff I'd seen on her when I crash landed. She pulled a lever, and an entire wall of the cave opened up to reveal the outside world.

I gestured for her to go first, and she thanked me before walking out. I made to follow her, but was stopped by her over-protective little brother. He fixed me with a glare. "If you touch her, I will skin you alive. You got that?" He threatened, and I nodded.

No need to be making even _more_ enemies.

 **Chapter 3, done! In only like a day as well! I need to write chapters this fast more often. I remember times when I could get like 5 chapter out in one weekend, but life is catching up to me now. By that I mean school is back and I like reading fanfictions too much. Also, ignore the historical error about them having modern clothes 8000 years ago, I don't feel like having Percy run around in a toga for the next few chapters. Next chappie will be Artemis and Percy bonding and becoming best friends, with Apollo hating Percy even more. See ya next time!**

 **Word count: 2722.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Oh no.

 **Just a little Pertemis drama. Involving a pissed off Apollo. A short chapter for you guys.**

Chapter 4: Oh no.

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

As soon as we left the cave, Artemis and I set to work on tracking some prey. Hunting with a bow and arrow would probably be much different than with a hunting rifle, and I knew from experience that I sucked with a bow, so I didn't have high hopes.

We walked deeper into the forest, the only sounds around us being nature itself. Breezing winds, the calls of birds, and the grass and leaves crunching underneath us were the only things that could be heard. I looked over at Artemis, and she looked absolutely stunning.

Her long, wavy auburn hair flew behind her, a smooth wooden bow rested in her hands as she walked. Her beautiful silver eyes keeping forward, occasionally darting to the sides or ground, before they rested upon mine.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, a slight blush on her face. I found it so hard to believe that past and future Artemis were so different from each other. Sure, a lot could change in 8000 years, but I didn't think _that_ much could change. Did some event in the Titan or Giant war change her? Or was it Orion? No, she already was a man-hating goddess by the time Orion came around.

My stomach clenched. Orion. That's what this was. How could I have been so blind? Powerful son of Poseidon falls for Artemis, goes on a hunt with her… well, that's all we're up to at this point. Hopefully, it doesn't get to the point where I deceive her, try to rape one of her hunters, and then get killed by her and Apollo.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. This was not another Artemis and Orion tale. This was just me with my stupid feelings. I then realised I was still staring at her and hadn't answered her question.

"Uhh…"

 _Snap._

Our heads both snapped over to the noise, and there stood an elk. It was big, standing at 7 feet tall and with antlers almost as big as me. It looked at us warily, and it looked as if it was waiting for us to draw our weapons. After a minute of just silent staring, Artemis slowly raised her bow. The elk did nothing but stare.

She slowly reached for an arrow, and notched it, pulling the string back carefully. Right as she let it go, the elk took off in a mad dash, the arrow imbedding itself in the tree behind it. Artemis cursed, and chased after it.

I took off afterwards, and struggled to keep up. Both Artemis and the elk were much too fast for me, and soon my legs started to tire. I slowed down, and pulled out my bow. I pulled back an arrow, and aimed it at the shrinking elk. Taking a deep breath, I let go.

"AH!"

 _Oh shit._

I had shot Artemis in the ribs, and she went tumbling to the ground. The elk, took one last look at us, and sped off, disappearing down the hill. I cursed, and ran to help Artemis.

She lay on the ground, clutching her ribs in pain. "Ah, are we being attacked?" She asked, looking around frantically. "Um, no…" I responded, before checking her lower torso. Blood was flowing out, and I knew I needed to heal her.

"Well then what was that?" She asked, gesturing to the arrow imbedded in her back. "I, um…" I stumbled, trying to juggle how I should heal her wound with how I should explain that I accidentally _shot_ her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Perseus, what happened…" I gulped, not wanting to lose her friendship this quickly. Was this why she hated males? Because one shot her and another deceived her?

"I… um, Imighthaveaccidentalyshotyouinthearmwhileaimingfortheelk…"

 _Silence._

I always found silence to be the worst form of punishment you could get. Gabe would hit me, smack me around for Theseus accidentally spilling his and me taking the blame. When mom was reprimanding me, she wouldn't hit me, she wouldn't scold me, she would just remain silent. Those moments when she was dead silent were always the worst, because the silence allowed my brain to hear all the things I thought she would say.

 _Stupid child._

 _Fuck up._

 _Unworthy brat._

Those thoughts were all running through my head as Artemis looked at me in with a mixture of shock, anger, betrayal, disbelief, and finally, acceptance.

She sighed, and sat up. "We need to work on your archery skills before he do more hunting." She said, and I nodded. "But first, your wound, Artemis." She nodded, and turned around, so I could have a look at it.

I truly had no idea what to do. "Um, what do I do?" Artemis looked surprised for a moment, but her face turned serious again. "You'll have to remove the arrow. Just… be gentle, please." She said, and I nodded, before gripping the head of the arrow.

I tried gently nudging it out, but Artemis screamed. "AH! Scratch that, pull it out as fast as you can. It will be less pain." She ordered, and I nodded again. I regripped the head, and quickly yanked it out of her back. I saw tears start to flow from her eyes as the pain overtook her. I applied pressure to her wound to stop the blood, and she cried even harder.

Seeing her in pain made something inside me die, so I whispered calming words in her ear.

 _It's going to be alright._

 _You're a strong, independent woman._

 _I won't let anything hurt you._

She seemed to calm down at the last one, but she was still crying. I looked back at her wound, and blood was still coming out. I tried inspecting it, but her wolf pelt shirt kept getting in the way. My face paled as I realised what I needed to do.

"Um, Artemis? You're not going to like this…" She looked at me cautiously, still crying from the pain. It hurt me to cause her pain like this, I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "What is it?" She asked, slightly scared.

"I'm… your shirt's getting in the way. It's going to have to come off. Do you have anything on underneath?" I asked, and we both blushed majorly. She shook her head no at my question, and I inwardly swore. "Well… just keep facing that way then. I'll only look at your back. I'm sorry." I apologised, and she just nodded.

I felt so guilty. If I hadn't tried to take the shot, we wouldn't be in this situation. I carefully grabbed the hem of her shirt, and pulled it over the goddess' head.

I stood up, and inspected her wound. The blood was still flowing, and I needed to find something to wrap it with.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…_

I looked over to see a murderous Apollo, getting ready to absolutely destroy me. I put my hands up in surrender. "Apollo, hear me out. It's not what it looks like."

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE? YOU'RE STANDING BEHIND MY SISTER, WHO IS SHIRTLESS, BLEEDING AND CRYING, STARING AT HER, AND YOU TELL ME IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?! YOU ATTACKED HER AND YOU WERE GONNA RAPE HER!"

Artemis looked at her brother in shock. "Brother, no! Perseus is telling the truth. We had an accident and he-"

"AN ACCIDENT?! LOOKS LIKE MORE THAN A FREAKING ACCIDENT TO ME!"

I carefully approached Apollo. "Apollo, hear me out. We were hunting this elk, and I went to take the shot. I missed, and hit Artemis instead. I was just hea-"

 _Crack._

That sound could've been many things. His fist hitting my chest, my bones breaking, or the wood of the tree I hit smashing. Either way, it hurt.

"PERSEUS!" Artemis screamed, and my vision faded in and out. I saw her pick up her shirt, and put it back on, before clambering over to me, blood still dripping. I saw Apollo marching over to my half-unconscious body, fury in his eyes.

He picked me up by the neck, and I struggled to breathe. I heard Artemis yell my name again, and I was dropped to the ground. I saw Artemis struggling to hold her brothers arm back, before she was hit with Apollo's massive slap. Artemis crumpled to the ground, more tears flowing, and a black eye starting to form.

At that moment, I felt something from inside of me, a new power. My eyes glowed orange, and I looked up at the poetry god with this godly power in them. My face turned to one of rage, and I shot up in a flash of light.

"IF YOU TOUCH HER, I WILL RIP YOUR SOUL FROM YOUR BODY AND SEND IT TO TARTARUS!" I yelled before smashing into the god. My eyes opened, and Apollo was through four trees, unconscious.

I heard whimpering, and I ran to my fallen friend. Artemis was sobbing, clutching her ribs in pain, she must've hurt them when she fell. I mentally cursed, and reached down, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. She looked up at me, and for a moment she stopped crying, but the pain came back and so did the tears.

I gently picked her up, and carried her off bridal style, leaving her unconscious younger brother behind. I struggled to remember which way the cave was, but I found it nonetheless. Instead of there being some lever, the wall just opened, and I hurried inside.

"LETO! LETO?" I called, and I heard footsteps coming into the main room. Leto stood there, her eyes full of concern at seeing her daughter. "What happened?" She asked. I sighed. "Hunting accident. I missed the elk, shot her, Apollo showed up, interpreted the situation wrong, and attempted murder on me. Artemis tried to stop him, so he hit her." Artemis whimpered at the memory, more tears coming. I comforted her. "It's okay, Moonbeam. He's not here." I soothed her.

She looked up at me. "Moonbeam?" She smirked, and I blushed. "It's my nickname for you, do you like it?" I asked. She smiled. "I love it, Seaweed Brain." I chuckled, and Leto cleared her throat. We looked to see her smirking. "I feel like that first kiss isn't gonna be able to wait 8000 years." She laughed, and both Artemis and I turned beet red.

I set Artemis down on a bed, and Leto got to work.

-Time Skip.-

Leto had just finished, after an hour of work, and she said I could see Artemis now. I walked in, to find Artemis on the same bed, all bandaged up, and with a black eye. She was hugging her knees to her chest, and she seemed to be thinking about something.

"What're you thinking about, Moonbeam?" I asked, and she looked at me. I could see the sadness in her eyes, and I just wanted to die right there. She still managed to look cute even when she was depressed.

"I- I was thinking about what Apollo did." She gestured to her eye. "And it made me realise. I have met many egotistical, arrogant, and evil men. I have always thought most me were like that, with my brother being the exception. Now, if he was one of those types of me, the kind that hits women, are there _any_ good men in this world?" She asked, tears rising.

I brushed the tears away. "Moonbeam, I don't care what you think, what you say, or what you do. I will always be there for you, and I will never hurt you. Today doesn't count" I promised, also gesturing to her arrow wound. She giggled, and _actual giggle,_ and looked at me.

"I'm glad we met, Perseus. You're the last good man on this Earth, the only bearable one at least." She said, and I smiled. I pulled her in for a hug, and she graciously returned it. I stroked her auburn hair, taking in the smell of nature and animals, enjoying every moment of it.

I had accepted it. I had feelings for Artemis.

 **Chapter 4 done, in only like an hour as well! That's a record for me. 2000+ words in an hour. Usually I'm slow as hell. Also, sorry for all the swearing, I just thought it would make the story seem more dramatic. I know, I made Apollo pretty bad in this, but it was necessary. Next chapter, we meet Olympus! Stay tuned!**

 **Word count: 2120.**


	6. Important Message

**IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER**

 **I'm thinking about turning this story into a Percy x Artemis x Bianca x Zoe. would you guys like to see that? I really want to do it, but I don't know if you guys will enjoy reading that. If you know anything about me, which you probably don't, you'll know that I often switch between Pertemis, Percianca and PerZoe stories. After reading a few Percy x Harem stories, I just realized that I could put the four of them into one relationship. It would work since Artemis, Zoe and Bianca are all friends anyway. As I was saying, tell me in the reviews if I have permission to do that. Zoe and Bianca won't show up immediately, I'll just find a way to put them into the storyline. Plz tell me I need 2 no.**

 **Word count: 141**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Zeus sorta trusts me. Apollo doesn't.

 **New chapter is here. Finally. After some thinking, I decided that i'm not going through with the harem. I found that I liked Bianca as Theseus' gf better and I'm sorta imagining a brother/sister relationship for Percy and Zoe, to fill the gaps in Theseus' absence. I think Percy would love to have a little sister that's bestfriends with his girlfriend.**

 **A few of you were confused with how Artemis can be so old, yet the Titanomachy, a ten year war, is still going on. Well, in my world, the Titanomachy took much longer than ten years. Enough time for most of Zeus' Olympian children to be born. Excluding Dionysus of course, since he was still mortal in the Gigantomachy. All the other's (eg: Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, etc.) are born and grown up. Excluding Artemis and Apollo, who are still 17 or 18.**

Chapter 5: Zeus sorta trusts me. Apollo doesn't.

A week has passed since _that_ incident, and Artemis' wound is healed. She still doesn't trust me with a bow, however, but we've been working on it.

 _Flashback._

 _I sighed in frustration as my arrow hit the tree trunk beside the intended target. An apple on a stand. I felt something warm touch my shoulder, and my eyes met the silver ones of my best friend, Artemis. "It's okay, Perce. You'll get better with time." I nodded, and smiled at her. She smiled back._

 _She studied me for a moment. "I think I see what the problem is. It's your posture. Here." She shifted my arms so that they were in the proper position. "Spread your legs a little, as if you're just relaxing." I did as she said, and she smiled. "Now adjust your neck so you're not straining it." I did so, and she clapped her hands together. "Perfect! Now try."_

 _I notched an arrow, and took aim. Once I had the apple in my sights, I took in a deep breath, before firing. I expected it to miss terribly, but I was shocked when the arrow hit and the apple exploded._

 _I cheered, and Artemis and I high-fived. That was the first time I ever hit an intended target with an arrow, and was definitely one of my best memories._

 _Flashback Ended._

Also, the morning after Artemis' injury, Apollo came back. He's hated me ever since.

 _Flashback._

 _Artemis and I were sitting at the table eating breakfast with Leto. I had spent the night in the chair beside Artemis' bed, comforting her when she woke up from nightmares. They were all the same, Apollo hitting her. Eventually, she couldn't go back to sleep and the two of us got up long before sunrise._

 _Leto had made breakfast. Even though we didn't catch the elk, they had backup meat just incase a hunt didn't go as planned, which was very rare. This meat was definitely old, but well-preserved enough to taste fresh. We were eating some rabbit stew when we heard the cave door open._

" _Arty? Little sis?" Apollo's calls made Artemis stiffen. I put a hand on her shoulder, and she shivered. "Please, I don't want to see him yet." She begged, and I nodded. I turned to Leto. "Take her to her room, I'll stall Apollo." She nodded. "Be careful, Percy. Apollo's probably not in the best mood with you." Leto warned. I nodded, and they went off to Artemis' room._

 _I walked into the main room, and saw Apollo looking around nervously. Once he saw me, the god glared at me. "Where is she, I want to see her." I raised an eyebrow. "I see you've thought things over, since you're not calling me a rapist. And she doesn't want to see you right now." I sneered. Apollo's eyes narrowed. "You_ are _a rapist, I just stopped you in time."_

 _Now I was pissed off. "You hit her! Your own sister! There's no way I'm letting you see her!" I argued. Apollo laughed. "Oh, and you, a rapist, is suddenly all protective of her? You probably tricked her somehow, maybe in the arrow?" He stated as if it was fact. I fumed._

" _I am not a rapist!" I yelled, and I was sure Artemis could hear me. I pushed Apollo out of rage, and he pushed me back. I punched Apollo out of rage, and he punched back. I tackled Apollo out of rage, and we both fell to the ground. I heard rapid footsteps approach the room._

" _STOP, BOTH OF YOU!" I heard Artemis yell, and I stopped in my tracks. Both of us looked up to see a teary-eyed Artemis, standing there. "Stop fighting! Apollo, get off of him!" She yelled, and Apollo rushed to his feet._

" _Little sis, I-" He tried to speak but she cut him off. "Don't speak to me, Apollo! You hurt me, both physically and emotionally! Perseus was trying to help me with a mistake he made, and you attack him and accuse him of rape!" She fumed, angry tears streaming from her eyes. "Little sis, ple-" Apollo tried again but Artemis yelled at him. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M OLDER!" She took a deep breath, and sighed. "Just, leave me alone, Apollo. I'll talk to you when I'm ready."_

 _With that, she stormed off to her room. Apollo glared at me hatefully, and I glared right back at him, before going off to comfort my best friend._

 _Flashback End._

As I said before, Apollo's hated me ever since, which can make breakfast really awkward. Oh yeah, Zeus was supposed to show up today, and I was kinda nervous. I mean, would my egotistical uncle who I had a love/want-to-kill relationship be the same as he is 8000 years in the future. Would he try to murder me for having the same powers as Kronos, his worst enemy? Time to find out.

I was helping Leto clean up around the place, a job which she begged me not to do. I always disobeyed her anyway, I was just that great. Artemis was sitting down by the fire, sharpening some arrows. Apollo was out doing something.

Anyway, we were all minding our own business when there was a large electric blue flash, and we all turned our heads towards the entry. There stood the not-yet-king Zeus, god of the skies and youngest son of Kronos.

"Leto, I have arrived. What was the emergency you summoned me for?" The surprisingly young god spoke in an authoritative voice. It was clear from his tone that he thought he had better things to do than to be here right now. Understandable, I guess. There was currently a war going on. I war in which he was leading one of two sides.

Leto, surprisingly, didn't bow. Either she's very brave/stupid, or Zeus isn't as arrogant as I thought. I'm guessing it was the second one, since Zeus didn't acknowledge her 'foolishness'.

Leto looked and me and spoke, but it was directed at Zeus. "We have a visitor. But he is not from here." She told him, and Zeus looked at me. "So he is a foreigner. From what land? The North? The South?" He asked the Titaness, and Leto shook her head.

"It is… complicated, Zeus." She said, and Zeus tilted his head, the way a dog would when confused. "Complicated? How so?" He asked, and Leto looked at me again. "He is not from this time, or this land. Yet he is an enemy of Kronos. His tale is quite the interesting one." She turned back to face Zeus, and spoke once more. "He comes from the far future, and he knows how to beat Kronos." She told him, and Zeus' eyes widened. So wide, that his blue eyes looked like small dinner plates.

He turned to me, and muttered under his breath. "We must hold a council meeting." He turned to Leto, Artemis and Apollo. "I will be back with him soon, Leto. You two, come with me. We must hold a council meeting." He told them, and the twins nodded, standing up and coming to us.

Zeus clapped a hand on my shoulder and Apollo's, while Artemis came and instead of touching my shoulder, entwined her hand with mine. I looked down at her curiously, a faint trace of a smile on my lips. She looked back up at me, and blushed at noticing why I was looking at her. That blush soon turned into a smile when she saw mine.

I stared into her silver eyes. Those beautiful, silver eyes that I could get engrossed in for days on end. In fact, I was so engrossed in them, that I didn't notice the blinding white light or the massive tug on my stomach that came with flashing.

Instead, the two of us stood there smiling and staring into each other's' eyes for so long, that by the time we noticed we were at Olympus, all the gods were sitting in their thrones and staring at us with curious looks. Apollo's was more one out of rage, obviously. Artemis blushed and let go of my hand, rushing over to her throne, and leaving me stranded in the middle of the council room.

I wilted under the wondering gazes of all the Olympian gods. These people who I had spent the better of two years around, all staring at me like they had no idea who I was. I guess, in reality, they didn't.

Zeus started the meeting by slamming his bolt on the ground and announcing the reason they were all here.

"This man has come not from The North, or The South, or any direction. He claims to come from the far future, he claims to be a sworn enemy of Kronos, and he claims to know how to defeat him." All the Olympians gasped at what Zeus was saying, and started whispering amongst themselves.

 _How does he know?_

 _I think he's a spy!_

 _My, he's very handsome._

That last one came from Aphrodite, and it was met with glares from everyone. None bigger than Artemis' gaze. The goddess of Love shrunk under the scrutinizing gaze of her sister.

Zeus shut up all the whispering, and turned to face me. "Now, we shall hear his story firsthand, and decide if we believe him or not." He nodded at me. "You may begin."

I took a deep breath, and began my story. Although a much shorter version of what I've already put in this story.

"I was born Perseus Achilles Jackson, a son of the Sea God Poseidon, and a mortal woman named Sally Jackson. I had a younger brother, also a son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, named Theseus. Many years before our birth, a prophecy was issued. It stated that the son of the sea born at the end of July would grow to kill Kronos."

"That child was none other than my younger brother Theseus, and kill Kronos he did."

"We attended a camp for demigods, I'm not sure if it exists yet. It's called Camp Half-Blood. It's where they go to train to become great heroes and warriors. Anyway, we trained there, and lived a great life, or at least Theseus did. He had great friends, a crush, a huge army of followers. What about me, you may ask. Well, I didn't really have anybody. We were the only children of Poseidon, and I didn't really socialize with anyone else. It got to the point where I would literally only talk with Theseus."

"One day, we completed a quest, which involved rescuing a goddess, and fighting a titan. To reward the two of us for our efforts, you all decided to offer us godhood. Theseus declined, but I accepted. I became a god of many things: Time, Reality, Space, Mind, Power and the Soul. Because of my power, I was made the 15th Olympian, and Theseus' mentor."

"Two years later, the final battle came. Us vs the Titans. It was massive, so massive that the mortals had to be put to sleep to stop them from seeing. Many were killed in the battle but it was one part where it really got hectic."

"Kronos himself made it to Olympus, where only my brother and his friends were. He easily beat them, and was about to kill my brother when I showed up." The Olympians were really interested now.

"I grabbed Kronos, and, believe what you will, I punched him in the face. And again, and again, and soon we were full-on fighting. I, surprisingly, managed to hold my own for a while, until he disarmed me and held a scythe to my throat." I was interrupted by astounded voices.

 _You fought Kronos single handedly and survived?_

I have no idea who said it, so I nodded in the general direction of the Olympians.

"You guys showed up, and Kronos got mad very easily. He brought his blade away to strike me, and so I got up and continued fighting him. Because I was tired, he overpowered me, and…" I trailed off, not knowing how to explain.

"He what, Perseus?" Hestia asked worriedly. Even for people she didn't even remotely know, she still cared greatly.

"He… cursed me. I am to travel through random points of time and location forever. That's how I ended up on Delos 8000 years in the past. The only way to break the curse is to attain more power over time than Kronos himself, the Titan of Time." I explained, and the Olympians were gobsmacked.

"More power over time than _Kronos_?" Poseidon asked, his gaping mouth looking ironically like a fish's. Athena shook her head deniably. "That's not possible. The first God of something will always be more powerful than its predecessors. It's the same with Pontus and Poseidon, and Ouranos and Zeus." Said Gods glared at her.

I shrugged. "Thanks for the confidence boost."

Hades stared at me curiously. "How do you suppose that you could ever be more powerful than Kronos?" He asked, and I shrugged again. "I don't know. Chaos does, I gue-" I was cut off by all the gods shouting. "YOU MET CHAOS?!" They screamed/asked.

I shrugged once more. "I guess so. He said he was Chaos. Not a fun guy. Very dark, mysterious and cryptic. He basically said that as I'm sent through time, I must master each of my domains, the foundations of the universe, and forge them into stones of power. After that, I need to forge the stones into an ultimate weapon, capable of killing Primordials and even hurting Chaos himself."

Athena started ranting about how that was stupid, and that Lord Chaos wouldn't give a task so hefty to a newbie God. I didn't argue. I myself was still wondering why Chaos chose me to hold the power of his creations.

Zeus slumped in his throne and mulled things over in his head. I could hear Hera, Poseidon and Hades all suggesting things to him, though I couldn't understand what they were saying. I saw Apollo smirking at me from his throne, though, so it couldn't be good.

After a few minutes, the other gods backed away, and Zeus sat up, a firm grip on his lightning bolt. He looked me dead in the eye, and made me an offer.

"Perseus, you say you must complete this quest, yet you also say you know how we can defeat Kronos. To prove you are telling the truth about all this, we will make you a deal. We will help you master your skills over time, _if,_ and only _if,_ this plan of yours works. I have faith in you, Perseus. You're words have convinced most of us. Don't let us down." He announced, and I nodded. "Of course, Zeus."

Apollo bolted up from his throne, enraged. "FATHER, YOU CAN'T. THIS MAN TRIED TO RAPE ARTEMIS!" He shouted, and immediately, all the gods' weapons were aimed at me. "WHAT?!" Zeus thundered, and raised his bolt, ready to strike me down right then and there.

"FATHER, WAIT!" I heard Artemis call over the commotion, and Zeus looked over to her, not lowering his bolt. "Is this true Artemis, did he hurt you?" His usually stoic and assertive voice was now calm and caring. It showed that the whispers about Artemis being Zeus' favourite daughter were true. I knew Zeus would never be this loving to any of his other daughters. Not Athena, not Aphrodite, not anyone.

Artemis shook her head furiously. "No, father! Apollo is lying, he knows it's not true, he just hates Percy because a little incident we had a few days ago." She gently pulled her father's arm down, making all the other gods slightly lower their weapons. "Explain." Zeus told her, and she nodded. I could see all the memories flashing before her eyes, some of them painful.

"We went out hunting on Percy's first night on Delos, to catch dinner. We found an elk, and made chase. It turns out Percy was a terrible archer, because he stopped to shoot the elk. The arrow flew, and instead of catching the elk in the head of hide, he managed to get it embedded into my ribs." She explained, and all the gods raised their weapons to me once more. "You dare attack a goddess? I should crush you!" Ares shouted, and I fought a shudder.

"No, Ares. He didn't intentionally do it. You should've seen his face after he saw what he'd done. He looked mortified." Artemis laughed slightly, and I fought the embarrassment creeping onto my face.

Artemis contained herself, and continued. "He tried to heal me, but unfortunately, my shirt was getting in the way, it had to come off. So, I took it off, having my back to Percy the entire time. Anyways, Percy stood up to look around for something to bandage it in. Apollo walked into the clearing, and I must say, the situation did seem suspicious. There was me, on the ground, bleeding and shirtless, while Percy stood over me, a bow laying nearby."

Deciding to make the matter worse, I added. "Don't forget you were crying, Artemis." I teased, and she glared at me. "Shut up!" I chuckled, and she continued with the story.

"Apollo took the situation the wrong way. To him, it looked as if Percy had attacked me, and torn off my shirt, and he was seconds away from having his way with me. Percy tried to explain, but Apollo attacked him. I stood up, trying to stop him, and he…" Artemis stumbled, tears threatening to leak out of my eyes.

Knowing I would be obliterated if I made one step, I called upon my power of Space, to move me from one space to another without the hassle of flashing. One second, I was in the middle of the throne room with weapons aimed at me, and the next, I was hugging Artemis, comforting her in her time of need.

Artemis cried for a bit, and I saw Apollo's hurt face from his place at his throne. I glared at him, gesturing that if he even dared to speak, Artemis wouldn't be the only one ripping his guts out.

Once Artemis had calmed down enough to continue, I teleported back to the middle of the room, under threat of all the weapons again. That confused most people, but I didn't care. I knew after this story, they wouldn't kill me.

Artemis continued from where she left off. "Anyways, I tried to stop Apollo from hurting Percy even more, but he…" A slight shudder from Artemis. "He hit me."

Now I wasn't the one with weapons being pointed at me, it was Apollo. "Apollo, what the Hades, man!" Hermes called in outrage. Apollo stuttered a bit. "I didn- I mean- I d-didn't mean to." He said meekly, and now I was the one in outrage.

"Didn't mean to? DIDN'T MEAN TO!? Of course you meant to! I saw the look in your eyes when you did it. You knew exactly what you were doing. You were willing to hurt your own _twin sister_ emotionally and physically just to get to me. Don't give us any of that 'didn't mean to' crap!" I raged at him, and the Music God raged right back.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T SHOWN UP. I'M TIRED OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID SH-" His rants were cut off by Zeus' infuriated yells. "APOLLO!"

Apollo backed down, and looked at Zeus with a terrified expression on his face. "Apollo, there is a price for hurting a fellow Olympian without the case of it being war. You shall be dealt with later. For now, I think this whole 'rape' matter is settled. Let's just carry on." He scolded his son, and the young god back down, still glaring at me all the way.

Zeus turned to look at me again. "Now, I think everything is in order. You will help us win this war, and if we succeed, we'll help you gain more power over time. If that's all, I dismiss this me-" I cut him off.

"With all due respect, Zeus, where I come from, you aren't exactly the most _trustworthy_ god." Once I said that, he narrowed his eyes at me. "How so?" He challenged, and the Olympians all eagerly awaited my response.

"Do you remember that prophecy I was talking about with the child of the Sea?" I asked him, and both Zeus and Poseidon nodded. "Well, 50-60 years earlier, a great war had just been resolved. It was fought between children of Zeus and Poseidon, against children of Hades. That war, as humanity at the time knows it, was the most deadly and disastrous war in history. It killed over 60,000,000 people." Everyone gasped, and Athena looked astounded that a war could kill more than the known world had at the time in terms of population.

"To stop things like that from happening ever again, you three," I said, gesturing to Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. "Vowed to have no more mortal children. You actually did alright for a bit, but of course, nothing lasts forever. Sometime about 40 years later, Zeus saw this woman. He thought to himself, 'wow, she is reaaaallly pretty', and so, BOOM! Nine months later, my cousin Thalia pops out. A few years later, your brother Poseidon over there, broke his vow as well. He had a kid, and that kid was me. Surprise, Surprise. Anyway, two years later, Poseidon decided, 'wow, I liked her' and went back for more. Nine months later, my little brother popped out. In fact, now that I think about it, Hades, often regarded as the most deceitful and untrustworthy of you three, was the only one of you _not_ to break his vow."

Zeus and Poseidon looked uncomfortable, while Hades crossed his arms and smirked triumphantly.

"So, Zeus, based on that, I'd like to get a solemn oath from all of you." I said, winking at Hades. He looked really confused. I forgot I was 8000 years in the past for a second.

After reviewing what I'd just talked about, Zeus nodded. "Seems fair and reasonable. I, Zeus, on behalf of the whole Olympian council, swear on the Styx that if Perseus' plan to defeat Kronos works, we shall help him master his domain over Time, so that he can break his curse and return home." He vowed, and thunder could be heard booming in the distance. I saw Artemis' face fall at the words, 'return home'.

"Now, if that is all, meeting dismissed." Zeus announced, slamming his bolt onto the floor. The gods all flashed out, and soon it was just me, Zeus and the Twins left.

I walked over to them, and we flashed back to the cave on Delos. Apollo stormed off to his room, and Artemis headed for the cave entrance. Instead of answering Leto's questions, I ran after Artemis.

"Artemis, wait!"

 **I'm back, hell yeah! I completely forgot about this story, which is sad because I really like this story and wish to continue it. And that is just what I'll do. Expect more updates on this story, and thank you to you guys for sticking around this long. Love you guys! Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

 **Word Count: 4078.**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I Gain Myself A Girlfriend, (Finally).

 **Hi, I got a new chapter for you guys. Told you I'd continue this. Also, thanks for 50 reviews, it shows me that you guys care about this story. Of course, most of them were from the Percy/Harem thing, but that got resolved. Finally, some serious Pertemis shiz. Also, tell me what you want the master weapon to be. A sword, bow, upgraded version of Katastrofi, etc. Probably gonna go for the first one, but I want your guys' inputs. I'll be doing that with many major decisions in this story, since I like having the readers getting their own way sometimes. I know I get peeved when the author of a story I like makes a bad decision and ruins the whole thing. AKA people who hint at Pertemis the whole story and end up doing Percabeth.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 6: I Gain Myself A Girlfriend, (Finally).

"Artemis, wait!" I called as I heard the cave door open loudly, before slamming shut. How does that even happen? Isn't it an automatic door? Ah, what am I thinking? I need to see what's wrong with Artemis.

I reached the door, and pulled the lever, standing impatiently as the cave wall slowly shifted to the left. It seemed to be taking forever, so I just ended up squeezing through what little gap was already opened.

It was nighttime now, and it was raining. Great, just great. It seemed as if a storm was heading in our direction, so I tried my best to find her and bring her to the warmth of the cave as soon as possible.

Now, the hard part, figuring out where that goddess ran off to.

There wasn't really any significant places on this island that I know of. Aside from Leto's den, it was mainly just forest and the beach. So basically, I had to search every inch of this 3 square kilometre island to find her.

I knew she wasn't in Leto's den, that part was easy, so I headed off into the forest to begin my search. I knew right away that it wasn't going to be easy. The forest was big, and there weren't exactly pathways or anything. Despite the small size of the island, I could easily get lost, since I hadn't really learnt the forest like Artemis had. I'd have to find actual clues or signs as to where she went.

I tried some of the few hunter tricks Artemis had taught me over the past week. Checking tracks, finding the direction of the wind, and various other stuff that led to one conclusion, I suck at tracking.

After that failure, all thoughts of getting lost left my mind and I chose a direction, before walking that way. I made no turns on my trek, just a straight line of walking.

I paid no attention to footprints or tracks or even the animals I had come across, and it was only when I reached the beach when I realized where I was. I made to turn back in another direction, but was stopped by the sound of muffled sobbing.

Artemis?

I hadn't realized I'd said that aloud, and worried when the sobbing ceased. For a second I thought I'd been hearing things, but those thoughts went out the window when I heard her surprisingly fragile voice say. "Go away."

I frowned, and moved closer. She wasn't sitting on the beach or anything, she was hidden behind a bush just before the sand met the grass. I pushed the shrub aside, and what I saw made my heart shatter in 3.45 billion pieces.

My friend, my best friend, was sitting there, hands around her knees with her head bent down. Her body was shivering with the sobs, and her knuckles were a deathly white, as if she was hugging herself so hard that it hurt.

She looked up as the leaves rustled, and I could see tear streaks running down her face. She saw me, and immediately put her head back down. "I said go away, Perseus." She had used my full name, and that hurt a bit.

Sadness swept through my eyes, and I knelt down so we were at the same height. I tentatively reached out my hand. "Artemis…" I left the sentence short, because the goddess in question snapped her head up, sadness replaced with anger. "I said, GO AWAY!" She shouted at me, and it felt like she had shot me in the heart with one of her arrows.

I contemplated doing what she said, and leaving her to sort out her own problems, but that thought immediately left my mind. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?

Instead of leaving, I fully emerged into the clearing and sat down beside her, not tearing my eyes off of my best friend. She looked up once more, an angry expression still plastered on her face, but before she could comment, I interjected.

"Artemis, I'm not gonna leave. I want to talk. What's wrong?" I asked her, and she sighed, looking away. "I don't want to talk about it." I gently nudged her with my elbow. "C'mon Moonbeam, you can tell me." I pushed her to tell me, but she shook her head and looked at me. "I… I just don't want to talk about it."

I shrugged, and stared out at the coastline of Delos. "Well, I'll just sit here until you do."

We both sat there, staring off at the sunset in total silence. The melodic sound of the tides hitting the shore flew into our ears. All in all, it was peaceful. It reminded me of my childhood, of memories where I'd be sitting on a beach with my younger brother -and occasionally my mother- and we'd just sit in silence, taking in the beauty of a stunning orange sunset.

I missed my little brother. He was very dear to me, and now he was gone. And unless I managed to survive this curse, there was a very good chance I'd never get to see him again. My sweet little brother. How proud I was of him.

The slim huntress next to me sighed and put her head down, her arms pulling her knees towards her chest. She silently stared at the descending chariot of Helios before speaking softly to me. "Why do you have to be so annoying, Percy? Why do you have to make this so difficult?" She asked, hints of a sob coming out, and I felt partial sadness at her being upset.

"What do you mean, Moonbeam? What do I make so difficult?" I asked, concerned for her, and she wiped a single tear from her eye and turned her head away. I took a huge risk considering she was _Artemis_ and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her small body up against my side.

Artemis tried to push away, but found it futile, and eventually gave up, leaning herself into me. I enjoyed this, the feel of her warm body up against mine, her soft hair tickling my right wrist, and the feel of the Greek summer breeze flowing past, taking away all our worries and fears. Except for one, one which I could see all over Artemis' confused and scared face.

"Artemis, what do I make so difficult?" I asked, and she snapped her head in my direction, tears still in her eyes. "Everything! Everything is so complicated with you! Your identity is confusing as Hades, you can hardly do such simple things without shooting me or hurting yourself, and you just make it so hard to let me get over my feel-" She cut herself off, blushing bright red and turning away.

My eyes widened, and I was in disbelief of what I'd just heard. Artemis, the beautiful maiden goddess, had feelings for me? Not gonna lie, she was probably the most beautiful person I'd ever met, topping Aphrodite by a mile, and I'd had slight feelings for her in the past, but most of that was quenched down by the fact that she could never love me back, yet here she was admitting her feelings for me.

"Artemis, did you just say what I think you said?" I asked, and her blushed brightened tenfold. She hesitated for a bit, then nodded, and turned to me with her arms still wrapped around her knees. She sighed, then began speaking.

"Percy, there's something I have to tell you. I have been having…. Strange feelings and emotions about you, ever since you crash landed here on Delos and I brought you back to our home. These… feelings have been making me feel strangely, and I, I am so confused…. Percy, I think, I think I'm in love with you." She finished, leaving an awkward silence between us. After a moment, I saw her start crying, accepting that I didn't love her.

Luckily for both of us, that wasn't true.

I brought up and hand and gently, with my thumb, I wiped her tears away. She looked me in the eyes, her silver ones boring into my sea-green ones, and a silent agreement passed between us. Almost perfectly in sync, we both leaned our heads in and closed our eyes, and I felt her hot intoxicating breath on my lips. I hesitated for a second, contemplating If I was ready for my first kiss, and if I was doing it with the right person.

Then I connected my lips with hers, and we had officially shared our first kiss.

Her lips, oh her lips. The taste of strawberry was so good in my mouth, the feel of it sending me into bliss. Our little kiss turned more heated, as I felt her tongue pressing against my lips. My hand snaked around her back and pulled her into me, opening my mouth so that our tongues could battle for dominance. It was a tie, and there was no real winner in our small battle. Before it could go too far, I pulled away, and got lost in those stunning awestruck silver eyes.

Artemis exhaled sharply, and then started breathing again at a normal pace. "Percy, that was incredible. I… I can't believe I just had my first kiss." She exclaimed, and I chuckled. "Me neither, Moonbeam. But I'm glad I shared it with you."

Artemis giggled, and pecked me on the lips. "We should tell Mom, and Apollo too." She said, standing up and offering her hand. I groaned, taking her hand and standing up. "Oh right, Apollo's gonna kill me." Artemis smirked, and stood as tall as she could. She was about two inches shorter than me by doing this, she was almost my height. "I shall protect you, my little beta." She crossed her arms, trying to look tough, and I laughed.

"Come on then, let's go, my alpha." I said, and we started the trek back to Leto's cave. When we got there, the door opened and Leto looked over at us from her spot in the living room.

"Oh, you're back. How was it?" She asked, then her eyes wandered to our linked hands. The titaness raised an eyebrow, and smirked slightly. "So you finally did it, huh?" She asked, and Artemis hesitated for a bit, before smiling giddily.

Leto jumped up with the speed of Emperor Palpatine striking down the Jedi and hugged Artemis tightly, restricting her breathing. I laughed, but my amusement choked when I was grasped by Leto and pulled into the hug. Leto started crying. "Oh, my baby's already found a boyfriend. You godlings grow up so fast." She sobbed, and Artemis reached around and patted her on the back, both in a 'there there' fashion and a 'okay this is out of my comfort zone can we stop now' way.

"Mom, I can't… breathe." Artemis choked out, and Leto recoiled from us like we'd suddenly been diagnosed with measles, and clapped her hands together whilst muttering stuff to herself. "Alright well I'm gonna head off, don't get in too much trouble." She winked, making both of us blush, and scurried out of the room.

We sighed, and looked at each other, before bursting out in laughter. "That could've gone way worse than it actually did." Artemis giggled, leaning on me for support. I smiled. "At least your mother's understanding. Your brother, however, is gonna be a different matter." I said, slightly worried about what her brother would think of our new relationship.

As if to confirm my fears, we heard someone clearing their throat over by the doorway, and looked towards the noise. Standing there, arms crossed over his chest, and with a pissed-off expression on his face, was Phoebus Apollo.

"Whatever are you talking about, you two? What exactly am I not going to be understanding about?" He asked, and from the way he said it, it almost seemed like he knew what the answer was, but some gut-feeling told me he didn't, and that the upcoming confession would end badly.

"Well…" I began, but stopped and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "You see, Apollo…" Artemis started to explain but stopped and started to stutter. Her breath hitched, and she looked at me for confirmation. I nodded, and we both linked our hands, visible to Apollo.

The young god's face reddened, and he became to violently breath in and out, like he was about to release a kamehameha blast upon me. Wait, this guy's a god, so that's very much possible.

Before he could blast me into oblivion, I ran out of the room, and all I heard was Apollo's wrathful shout of "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, PERSEUS."

 **FiNaLlY, i've finished that goddamn chapter. I got up to that part where Percy made it to the beach a while ago, and then just didn't write anymore. I'm so sorry, but personally problems have been holding me back. I'll try harder on this story.**


End file.
